Mi amor platónico Terry Grandchester
by Inyel30
Summary: Todas las chicas desean conocer a su ídolo . Candy White lo desea más que nadie y hará todo lo posible no solo para conocerlo sino tal vez algo más .Pero debe luchar con cientos de fans y con otra actriz para conseguirlo. Nota: Hay comedia leve no es básicamente solo eso .
1. En Problemas

**Esta es una historia con la que me siento identificada y me gustaría que me pase a mí, estoy casi segura que a todos en algún momento han soñado que un artista famoso se enamora de ustedes, es su amigo , o al menos lo conocen. **

**La historia es mía pero los personajes no lo son.**

**Tiempo actual, Narrado por Candy. **

Capítulo 1:En peligro

Desde siempre he tenido dos mundos en mi cabeza , en el primero mi familia , mis amigos, las personas que conozco y mi perro ; mientras que en el segundo mundo se encuentran todos los actores que conozco , los cantantes , los grupos, los artistas , poetas , escritores y todo eso .

En mi segundo y particular mundo se destaca Terry Grandchester,el mejor actor de todos y el más sexy de nuestra Era, están ingles ¡Cómo lo amo! Sé que nunca va a pasar algo entre nosotros pero mi subconsciente siente que sí .

Por cierto olvide decirles que me llamo Candice White , Candy para todos los que me conocen , tengo 16 años y sigo prefiriendo el segundo mundo que el anterior con la excepción de mi perrito que lo quiero casi o igual que a Terry .

Me levante como todos los días , y me fui a revisar el correo como todos los días.

_Ahhhhhhhhh!_ empecé a gritar por lo que había leído en una de las cartas.Y como es costumbre fue avisarle al primero que debe saber: mi perrito Klin y luego al segundo que debe enterarse :mi poster gigante de Terry Grandchester y luego a la tercera persona, mi papá.

_Papi, papi _ fui a despertarlo y a saltar en su cama, mi mamá falleció cuando era niña así que papá duerme solo.

_Candy, deja de saltar, en una de esas vas a saltar en mi pierna y ya no estás tan chiquita, así que posiblemente iré al hospital.

_Así, pues espérame ahí unos años, porque adivina ¿quién será tu enfermera?_ dije con mucha alegría.

_¡No puede ser! , ¿Te aceptaron en la escuela de medicina?

_Sí, sí ,sí .

Y nos abrazamos como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos.

Estaba ansiosa por ir a la escuela, decírselo a mis amigos y ver las caras que ponían estaba en las dos últimas semanas y me causaba tristeza ya no verlos como antes. Papá me llevo a la escuela en su auto y prácticamente salí corriendo del auto a buscar a mis amigas y amigos .

De repete vi a mi amiga Patty dirigiéndose a la puerta y fui corriendo a detenerla.

_¡Patty!_ grite y ella me miro con cara de asustada_ adivina , me aceptaron en la escuela de medicina ¿Puedes creerlo?

_¡Wow! eso es genial , felicitaciones.

_Si ahora ya no eres la única en ingresar, por cierto ¿has visto a Annie? tengo que decírselo y a los chicos, se arrepentirán de subestimar mi capacidad intelectual.

_Ha Annie no la he visto pero me pareció ver a Stear por el pasillo.

_Querrás decir tu novio _bromee porque todo el mundo sabía que a ella le gustaba Stear.

_No, no es mi novio _ dijo poniéndose roja_ solo somos amigos.

_Ay, como no _dije sarcástica_ bueno, voy a buscarlo y si esta Stear debe estar Archie por algún lado.

_Felicitaciones _ oí decir a Patty mientras me dirigía buscar a Stear y a los otros.

….

Fuimos a la tienda de helados y como siempre desde hace dos meses pido el helado de chocolate con menta.

_¡Candy!_ dijo Annie regañándome .

_¿Qué?_ Le dije dudosa.

_Debes olvidarte de Terry ahora que ya eres grande_ Me dijo Annie.

_¿Por qué lo dices? _Dije

_Para empezar porque pides helado de chocolate con menta .Candy, tu odias la menta_ dijo Annie.

_O al menos hasta que te enteraste de que a Terry le gusta ese helado_ lo confirmo Patty.

_Aprendí a amar la menta _conteste.

_No, no es cierto. Además Terry tiene novia, supéralo. _ dijo Patty.

Si , es verdad hace tres meses salió a la luz que Terry Grandchester sale con la actriz Susana Marlow , Terry negó este romance , pero cuando entrevistaron a Susana ella dijo mil veces y en todos los idiomas frente a cámaras que si estaban saliendo , les juro que entre en depresión y lloré un día entero .

Luego dijeron que terminaron y les juro que hice una fiesta en la que quemamos un poster de Susana, pero ahora Susana dijo que regresaron y he decidido que ya no me importa lo que diga la "Gusana" esa, mientras no escuche decir a mi Terry que tienen algo no lo creeré.

Estuve llegando a casa después de pasar una tarde con mis amigas y vi a mi papá sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¿Que pasa papá?_ le dije confundida.

_Te compre un regalo por haber ingresado.

_¿Cuál?

_Recuerdas a ese chico que sale en la tele que te gusta.

_¡Terry Grandchester!, ¿qué me compraste?_ seguramente algo autografiado por el con un saludito para mí . ¡Seria increíble!

_Te compre…

_¿Qué?¿Qué?

_Tranquila, no te alteres_ me alteraba más _ ¡Tres entradas para ir al teatro a ver a Terry Grandchester el sábado!

_¿Papá? ¿Cómo las conseguiste? Ni siquiera oí que las estén vendiendo.

_Es que vi en el internet que habían unas entradas y te las compre para que vayas con tus amigas.

_Gracias, Gracias debió haberte costado una fortuna

_No fueron baratas pero vale la pena, creo.

Lo abrase y casi lloro de felicidad.

…

Ya era el día esperado y me la pase todo el día arreglándome, me mire una y mil veces al espejo, no me puse ningún artículo de Terry más que mi pulserita con su nombre la cual llevo todos los días, una blusa y unos jeans no quería asustarlo.

Cuando llegaron mis amigas para irnos, nos pusimos a gritar y nos fuimos corriendo, pero regrese a despedirme de mi perrito y de papá también dándole las gracias más veces.

Hicimos la fila en el teatro y me fui al baño creo tres veces por el nerviosismo. Cuando estuvimos en los asientos nos empezamos a reír y me puse más feliz porque vi que estábamos casi en la primera fila.

La obra era Cumbres Borrascosas y yo esperaba que Terry hiciera el papel de Heathcliff, pero hizo el de Katherine, no mentira el de Heathcliff,apagaron las luces y se ilumino una tenue luz en el escenario.

Cuando lo vi casi me muero y juro que empecé a llorar, eran más guapo en persona más sexy , mucho más sexy , sus ojos eran tan lindos su rostro. Cuando hubo medio tiempo en la obra me fue a armar un plan que había ideado todo la noche.

_A dónde vas Candy_ pregunto Annie.

_Al baño_ mentí.

_Otra vez, ya es la cuarta _ dijo Patty.

_¿Cuánto pipi puedes almacenar?_ exclamo Annie .

_No lo sé, necesito irme _ dije.

Y me fui precisamente a la puerta en la que decía prohibido personal no autorizado, espera a que nadie me viera y me metí.

_Oye, tu _escuche una voz justo después que entre.

Di la vuelta y vi a un hombre grande con un traje negro, que parecía ser el de seguridad.

_Vuelve de donde viniste, no debes estar aquí _ me dijo un poco enojado.

_Si, debo estar aquí, soy la sobrina del director _conteste_ ¿No te aviso que vendría?

_No , no me dijo nada .Así que retírate .

_ Pues se le debe a ver olvidado_ dije con toda seguridad _Ahora permiso _dije avanzando.

_¿Que tan tonto crees que soy? No eres la primera que usa estos trucos para ir a ver a uno de los actores.

_No es un truco, mi tío dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

_Así entonces ¿cómo se llama su tío?

_ Robert Hightway_ conteste, que suerte que me averigüe el nombre.

_Así, pues voy a ir a preguntarle .

_Ok , ve a preguntarle .

_Ok, no te muevas_ me miro extrañado y confundido por mi cara serena.

Ni bien vi que fue a preguntar y ya no lo pude ver cerca, fue corriendo a los camerinos, habían muchos y ahí vi su nombre en la puerta, dude en entrar o no. Hasta que escuche los pasos de alguien y me metí sin pensar pudo ser el guardia.

Ya estaba adentro, no había nadie para mi suerte pero no tardaría en llegar, me detuve a ver el camerino,no era muy grande, las paredes eran melocotón y había dos sillones oscuros que brindaban un ambiente cálido. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

Me oculte detrás de un sillón y conteste.

_Candy sé dónde estás y sabía que esto pasaría_ dijo Annie.

_Annie no creerás donde estoy.

_Si, buscando a Terry por todo el teatro.

_Mejor, en su camerino .

_¡Que!No, Candy sal de ahí es muy peligroso_ dijo Annie alarmada

_Descuida no hay nadie.

_Solo tomare unas fotos y una toalla y me iré de aquí.

_Pero, Candy hasta te pueden arrestar.

_Pero, valdrá la pena.

_¡Candy!

_Es una broma.

_Sal de…_escuche la puerta abrirse y le colgué, fue cuando me di cuenta que esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Me asome un poco para ver y era mi chico, no lo podía creer se me caía la baba. Ya estaba con el vestuario ¡Rayos!.

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo. ¡Súper rayos!. Lo apagué lo más rápido que pude, pero ya era tarde el actor inglés empezó a buscar por todos lados para ver quien estaba en su camerino.

_¿Quien anda aquí?_ dijo con su típico acento inglés si no estuviera en esta situación hubiera suspirado_ Tienes 10 segundos para salir de detrás del sillón_ Súper mega rayos_ o llamaré a seguridad , si lo haces ahora tal vez no lo considerare _Estaba demasiado nerviosa no sabía que hacer _1, 2_empezo a contar , sentía sus pasos cada vez más cerca del sillón_ 3, 4, 5,6,7,8,9…

**Eso es todo publicare la próxima semana. Esta historia es diferente a todas las que haya hecho antes, ya que suelo hacer comedia, esto no fue hecho con esa intención .Dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Con suerte ¿o no?

**Ok. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo .**

**La mitad es narrada por Terry y la otra por Candy.**

Capítulo 2: Con Suerte ¿o no?

PV. Terry 

_1, 2_empezé a contar , era más que obvio que estaba detrás del sillón, ya otras fans habían querido entrar a mi camerino pero ninguna había tenido éxito_ 3, 4, 5,6,7,8,9…

La persona se paró, era una chica bajita y delgada, de cabello rubio y rizado, no pude ver su rostro porque lo tenía agachado.

_Está bien soy yo _ dijo con voz quebradiza, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

Hubo un silencio por casi un minuto.

_Bueno…_comencé.

Levanto la cabeza y pude ver unos grandes ojos verdes cubiertos de lágrimas y muchas pecas sobre su nariz, junto ambas manos en tono de súplica.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Me interrumpió y empezó a hablar tan rápido que a penas la entendí _no llames a seguridad , ni a la policía , tengo un perrito y un papá en casa que me quieren mucho , no me querrán ver tras las rejas ,tengo amigas ,un futuro por delante que se arruinara si llamas a la policía. _ Empezó a hablar lento_ Lo siento, en serio lo siento mucho_ su voz se tornó muy quebradiza_ Por favor, haz como si nada hubiera pasado _Volvió a agachar su cabeza.

_ ¿Terminaste?, Pequeña Pecosa.

_Creo que sí.

_Vete, ahora mismo y olvidare este incidente.

Levanto la cabeza, y sonrió. Y empezó a dar brinquitos.

_Gracias muchas, Gracias _ saltaba y saltaba, ya me estaba asustando. ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿Seis?_ Pero antes _dejo de saltar_ ¿me darías tu autógrafo?

Reí entre dientes. Sacó una libreta de su bolso y un bolígrafo.

_Ok, ¿para quién?, Pecosa.

_Para mi perrito y para mí.

Reí.

_ ¿Es en serio?

_Si _dijo seria.

_¿Cómo se llama?.

_Se llama Candy y yo Klin _me reí con un poco más de fuerza, estaba nerviosa se le notaba demasiado_ No al revés_ ruborizándose.

_Aquí tienes, Pecosa_ se lo entregue después de terminar.

_Gracias y me llamo Candy, Candy White, no pecosa.

_En serio, Pensaba que te llamabas Klin_ lancé una carcajada.

_¡No!_ y empezamos a reír juntos.

_Me hiciste el día _ le dije tratando de no reírme.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo confundida.

_Últimamente, no rio mucho, salvo en actuación.

_¿Por qué?¿Todos necesitan reír?

_He tenido mucho trabajo ¿Sabes?, y hablando de eso ya deberías irte en 15 minutos salgo a escena.

_De acuerdo_ se dirigió a la puerta pero luego se detuvo_ Pero el guardia estará esperando.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme

_Tienes razón...

_Un segundo_ me interrumpió _ Tengo esa ventana_ hablo mientras la señalaba.

_¿Qué piensas hacer? Bajar como una mona.

Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y se notaba que pensaba como bajar .Me miró.

_No tengo sogas ni lianas_ le dije en tono de burla.

_Cierto _ se quedó pensativa_ préstame tus cortinas.

_¿Piensas bajar con eso?

_¿Tengo otra opción?

Le alcance las cortinas, era algo difícil de quitar pero trate de hacerlo rápido, mi habitación tenia cortinas dobles así que no era un problema quedarme sin ellas. Vi lo rápido que las estrujaba y amarraba con una pequeña cuerda, era obvio que tenía práctica .En eso tocaron mi puerta.

_5 minutos y ya _se escuchó la voz del técnico.

Vi como lanzo la soga improvisada, por la ventana, estábamos en un segundo piso así que no hay tanto problema. La amarro al enorme sofá.

_Deséame suerte _ me dijo.

_Hazlo rápido, tarzan pecosa.

_Soy Candy, Candy White.

_Lo sé.

Rodó los ojos .Se agarró de la soga y bajo, Toco el suelo finalmente y cuando estaba a punto de irse.

_ ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?_ me dijo desde abajo._ ¿Tú y Susana son novios?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

La verdad es que yo y Susana no lo éramos, no estaba enamorado de ella .La primera vez que se anunció yo no sabía nada, a penas la conocía por a ver actuado en la misma obra, así que negué cuando salió a la luz este supuesto. Pero cuando todo termino todo ella insistió en que saliéramos una vez, acepte salir con ella me pareció agradable pero no quería nada más. Susana a los días anuncio que éramos novios de nuevo, trate de volver a negarlo pero mi agente me sugirió que le siguiera la corriente para ser más conocido ya que ella es una gran actriz. Mi carrera es muy importante así que le dije a Susana que no iba a ser de verdad, ella acto a pesar de no ser real.

_Algo así, no estamos conociendo aun_ mentí a medias.

_Ah _ note tristeza en su voz_ Bueno adiós _ dijo animada con un algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

_Adiós, tarzan pecosa.

La vi alejarse y recogí las cortinas. Tal vez si era otra lunática habría llamado a seguridad pero ella me caía bien.

Salí del camerino y me dirigí a hacer lo mío. Actué como siempre con mi mayor esfuerzo y Salí .Fui a cambiarme al camerino y sonó mi teléfono.

_ ¿Sí?, Susana.

_Terry, ¿ya termino la obra?.

_Si ,ya termino.

_¿Quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito.

_De acuerdo tengo hambre.

Pv. Candy

Mi corazón estaba sufriendo un gran cambio de emociones, estaba feliz porque le había caído bien a Terry , pero lo que casi parte mi corazón fue que Terry estaba saliendo con Susana .Terry Granchester tiene millones de fans en el mundo y yo era una más del montón por un momento sentí que no sería así .

Ya había caminado por el callejón que me había conducio su ventana y espere a fuera del teatro, estaba llorando, no quise llorar frente a él , hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Prendí mi teléfono y en el habían 7 llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes, Cinco de las llamadas perdidas eran de Annie y tres de Patty, en cuanto a los mensajes tres de Annie y uno de Patty. Llame a Annie ya que era la más desesperada.

_¡Candy! _Se escuchó su voz.

_Ha, hola Annie.

_Te escuchas rara ¿pasa algo?.

_No, no me pasa nada.

_Candy, ¿Dónde rayos estas? _Se escuchó la voz de Patty.

_Afuera del teatro.

_Candy la función acabo hace 10 minutos _dijo Annie.

_Annie estuvo preocupada y yo también pero no queríamos buscarte._ dijo Patty.

_Tomaré un taxi y me iré a mi casa, si chicas

_Pero Candy no se preocupen luego les cuento todo.

Tome un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa salude a mi papá y me metí a mi cuarto a llorar sobre mi almohada. Luego me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de mi teléfono me despertó.

_Alo_dije.

_Candy soy Annie ven , estamos aquí esperándote.

_Donde están.

_En la "guarida" de Stear y Archie._ dijeron, nosotras así llamábamos al restaurante de la familia de Stear y Archie, ellos tienen un puesto en Mitchigan y en el prácticamente viven.

_Querrán decir sus novios _dije.

_Candy no es momento para bromas, ¿Vienes?

_De acuerdo, pero ¿esta Eliza?_ Eliza es la prima de Stear y Archie, y su hermano Neil también trabaja ahí, así que ella va seguido. No me cae bien para nada, ya que siempre dice ser más "territana" que yo un día hicimos una competencia y ella me gano en la pregunta número 186. La pregunta era a que edad Terry empezó a fumar-un defecto que tiene- yo dije 16 años y 4 meses y 2 días y Eliza dijo 16 años 4 meses 2 días y cuatro horas .Resulte perdiendo por no haber sido tan precisa como ella.

_No , lo sé pero esta Neil aun no acaba su turno_ Neil también me cae pésimo_ Pero igual ven _dijo Patty.

_Está bien.

Me di ducha y me dirigí hacia allá. La familia de Stear y Archie tienen una cadena de restaurantes, nunca recuerdo el nombre completo del restaurante así que acordamos en decirle la guarida de Stear y Archie.

Abrí la puerta de vidrio.

_¡Candy! _Dijeron Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie según pude escuchar.

_Llegaste, felizmente, Annie y Patty estaban ya tranquilizándose pero Archie estaba llorando a mares _ dijo Stear en tono de burla.

_No hay de qué preocuparse chicos _ dije

_Querrás de decir Archie, creyo que te habían secuestrado unos ladrones _ dijo Stear.

_Ya basta_ dijo Archie con un tono semidesafiante.

_Ay , chicos…_deje de hablar y desvié mi mirada

_¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Annie y todos empezaron a seguir mi mirada.

_Es, Es _tartamudee.

_Susana Marlow _ escuche una voz fastidiosa que pertenecía a Eliza no me importo solo estaba concentrada en Susana Marlow que estaba esperando en la calle de al frente.

_Si es ella_ dije en tono bajo.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí esa gusana?_ dijo la voz nasal y fastidiosa de Eliza. Mientras se paraba después de haber estado sentada en una mesa de atrás .Me empujo para avanzar a la puerta, otras veces habría pensado que fue apropósito pero esta vez no tanto ya que estaba concentrada en Susana Marlow y la estaba matando con la mirada. Incluso llegue a pensar que la odiaba más a ella. Eliza abrió la puerta del restaurante pero fue agarrada del brazo por Archie.

_¿Que vas a hacer?_ dijo Archie.

_Decirle en la cara lo que pienso de ella _contesto Eliza.

_Parece que no solo eso_ dijo Stear_ Por la mirada que tienes parece que la golpearas.

_Tienes razón, golpear no es de damas _dijo Eliza_ pero aun así déjame decirle que pienso de ella, hablar detrás de sus espaldas tampoco es de damas.

En eso me di cuenta que estaba Neil parado detrás de Archie, no se desde cuándo y le dijo algo al oído a Eliza lo que hizo que se calmara. Vimos que Susana nos miró a todos nosotros ya que la puesta del restaurante era de vidrio y se acercó a nosotros. Lo que hizo que Archie empujara a Eliza hasta adentro del restaurante. Stear estaba afuera y ella se acercó a él .

_De casualidad ¿sabes dónde queda esta dirección? _ dijo la voz de la horrible Susana. Mientras le mostraba un papel a Stear.

_Ah, si _dijo Stear_ debes tomar un taxi al final a dos calles de aquí o si prefieres el autobús al final de la calle a la derecha _ dijo Stear mientras señalaba el papel que parecía ser un pequeño mapa.

_No me preguntaba ¿cómo puedo ir caminando?

_Es un poco lejos desde aquí, pero no crees que es peligroso porque hay muchas territanas a las que no les cae bien _dijo Stear

_Es que quería darle una sorpresa alguien_ la sangre me hervía_ pero bueno solo me queda caminar por ahí.

_Yo te acompañare_ dije. ¡Ay por Dios no sé qué dije!

_¿En serio?_ dijo Susana , voltee a ambos lados y todos estaban boquiabiertos .

_Si, yo lo hare _ reafirme, ojala vuelva a encontrarme a Terry.

**Este es el fin de otro capítulo. Lo subí hoy, porque el sábado no puedo me voy al Super Show 5 , al concierto de Super Junior. Y además ya lo tenía listo , voy a subir un capitulo cada vez que lo tenga listo ,no necesariamente semanal .**

**Una ayuda ¿me podrían dar nombres para el restaurante de Stear y Archie? pensé en muchos nombres pero no se adecuaban ¿pueden darme algunos?. Yo se los agradeceré mucho pero que no sea restaurante Corwell , no le queda porque no quiero un restaurante elegante ,y si pueden también decirme que comida preparan ahí , pensé en comida escocesa pero no sé si es rica o fea no sé nada sobre eso , denme opciones. Please.**


	3. Viajes

**Hola, decidí seguir escribiendo, estos días mi mente estaba en blanco y tuve exámenes pero ya estoy de vuelta, perdonen la demora. Por favor dejen ****reviews**** porque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

Capítulo 3: Viajes

Pv : Candy

_¿En serio?_ dijo Susana , voltee a ambos lados y todos estaban boquiabiertos .

_Sí, yo lo hare _ reafirme, con la esperanza de encontrarme con Terry.

_De acuerdo.

_Es por aquí _dije mientras caminaba adelante y ella me seguía .

Estaba convencida de que estaba buscando a Terry .No nos hablamos en lo absoluto después estar unos 10 minutos caminando, sentía curiosidad de como reaccionaria Terry cuando me viera. Muchas chicas murmuraban cuando la veían y en cada una podía escuchar la palabra Gusana, otras más atrevidas caminando la empujaban apropósito , mientras la insultaban e incluso vi a una escupirla . Nadie merece vivir eso pero ella actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando.

_Podrías caminar más lento_ dijo una voz cansada detrás de mí_ has estado prácticamente corriendo.

_Es que tengo prisa y…

Se rio .Esa risa no me gustó nada ,me hervía la sangre.

_En serio ¿crees que te encontraras con Terry?_ dijo en tono de burla, no conteste y ser rio aun más._ Terry no tiene tiempo para ver a las chiquitas tontas en este momento.

_Y entonces, ¿vas a seguir caminando?_ dije mientras caminaba sin hacerle caso.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ escuche decir a la Gusana mientras trataba de alcanzarme ya que como ella dijo estaba prácticamente corriendo_ Oye, dije más despacio.

Me detuve. Y recordé algo que había leído en el internet esta mañana.

_No vas a encontrar a Terry _dije firmemente.

_¿Qué?_ dijo ella _¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_ dijo ella , lo que me confirmaba que lo iba a ver a el .

_El ya se fue de Mitchigan esta mañana , está en Nueva York ahora.

_ Si estaría ahí ya me lo habría dicho, soy su novia, ayer cene con él y me dijo que se quedaría una noche en el hotel.

_Pues al parecer no quería verte_ murmure.

_¿Que dijiste?_ Al parecer me había escuchado.

_Que mira, allí está el hotel_ dije mientras lo señalaba.

Fuimos hacia el hotel, y yo estaba segura que no estaría ahí, Terry siempre dice la verdad a sus territanas o no dice nada.

Susana entró dejándome a mí afuera, me asomé a la puerta del hotel y pude escuchar que un hombre dijo que Terry ya se había ido y aunque me habría gustado verlo, eso confirmaba que Terry no quería verla. No pude evitar sonreír.

Salió molesta

_Y no tienes algo que hacer_ dijo mientras se iba enojada. A tomar un taxi.

Al menos sabía que a Terry no le interesaba Susana. Y me fui alegre de vuelta, fue entonces cuando pasé por una librería y recordé que tenía que comprar mis artículos para la escuela de Medicina ,no cargaba mucho dinero conmigo asi solo compre lo que me alcanzo .Sono mi teléfono mientras estaba de regreso.

_¿Annie?¿Qué quieres?_ dije en el teléfono.

_ ¿Cómo que "qué quieres"? ¿Sigues con Susana?

_No, la "Gusana" ya se fue, Terry ya se había ido de Mitchigan en la mañana, lo recordé en el camino por la página que tiene. Y aproveché y me compre algunas cosas para la escuela de Medicina.

_Bueno, creo que debes centrarte en tus estudios y que está bien. Debes regresar al restaurante todos están como locos.

_Diles que estoy bien, iré a mi casa tengo que organizar algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

_Está bien. Pero ven mañana para hacerte una despidida ,después de todo te vas en dos días ¿verdad?

_Si ,tienes razón. Cuenta conmigo.

Fui a casa y organicé todo, parecía mentira pero en dos días haría mi entrevista y si todo iba bien podría ingresar definitivamente a la escuela de medicina, sería un sueño estar en Nueva York , sé que es una tontería pero elegí esa universidad para estar cerca de Terry. Estaba triste por tener que irme de Mitchigan y dejar a papá pero en vacaciones iría a visitarlo eso era seguro.

Puse mi maleta en el escritorio y trate de dormí por fin , había tenido dos días intensos había conocido a una estrella y a la horrorosa novia de esta estrella , tenía que aceptar que yo no pertenecía a su mundo y debía dedicarme a mis estudios.

**PV . Terry**

Me sentía culpable por haber tomado un avión con destino a Nueva York, después de haberle dicho a Susana que me quedaría, pero debió haberlo visto en mi página.

Por alguna razón no podía quitarme a la pecosa, de la anterior noche de la cabeza, había algo que me atraía a ella que no podía explicar. Por esa razón no estaba muy concentrado últimamente.

Tenía que concentrarme en mi nuevo proyecto, querían que actué en una película romántica con Susana , ya estaba decidido que ella iba a tener el papel de Aeryn que iba ser la protagonista y yo sería Dean que era como un personaje principal aunque no protagonista. La verdad era que cuando estaba con Susana no me sentía bien y no me entusiasmaba mucho ser parte de la película, estaba intentando conocer a Susana pero sinceramente había cosas que me gustaban de ella, pero nada que amara.

Estaba solo en mi departamento de Nueva York tratando de memorizarme un pequeño libreto para esta película, según mi representante para probarle al director que fue una buena elección sugerirme para el papel .Sonó mi teléfono, era mi representante.

_¿Qué pasa ,George?_ dije.

_El director quiere que vayas ahora a la audición.

_Creí que me había citado para las 3, después de que el casting cerrara.

_Terry, faltan 5 minutos para las tres .

No me había percatado de la hora .

_¿No le puedes decir al director que me de media hora? , aun no me lo he aprendido bien las dos últimas líneas_ dije yo, no podía ir a una audición sin estar totalmente preparado .

_No te preocupes la harás bien, apúrate.

Tome un taxi y me dirigí al teatro donde se hacia la audición. Tome la puerta de atrás y bien al director y a unos colegas, para mi sorpresa el director era Robert Highway al mismo de mi resiente obra.

_Terry _ dijo el director al verme_ Nos volvemos a encontrar.

_Si_ dije yo.

_Bueno entonces comencemos _dijo George que ya estaba allí_ Terry tiene una agenda ocupada.

_Ya veo_ dijo Robert _Puedes empezar, no necesitas mayor presentación.

Empecé a recitar mis líneas y la parte que no me sabía bien la dije con la mayor seguridad posible.

_Gracias _dije al terminar.

_¿Y qué le pareció?_ empezó George .

_Bueno_ dijo Robert después de unos minutos_ He llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero que interpretes a Dean.

_Pero, señor no vio que lo hizo estupendo_ dijo George confundido, yo no estaba triste más bien casi feliz por no tener que actuar con Susana , hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero si al director no le gusto no podía hacer.

_Si tienes razón lo hizo muy bien _dijo Robert y me miro_ Terry, no dejaré de ninguna manera que interpretes a Dean en mi película, quiero que seas mi protagonista, quiero que seas Devon y actúes junto a Susana.

Me quede sin decir nada, estaba pensando, no me sentía cómodo trabajando con ella en la misma película y si tenía que actuar en muchas escenas románticas aún menos.

_Y ¿qué dices?_ pregunto el director.

**Perdonen por el capítulo tan corto pero es lo que salió de mi mente, tuve cosas que hacer. Dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	4. Encontrandose con el verdadero Terry

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo, este va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Carito , me divertí escribiéndolo.**

**Lamento en serio tardarme casi dos meses en continuarla, lo lamento de verdad ,tal vez me odien pero es que tenia cosas que hacer , y además de que casi no tenía tiempo libre no me sentía inspirada.**

**Lo siento demasiado. :(**

Capítulo 4: Encontrándose con el verdadero Terry.

P.V Terry

_Y ¿Qué dices, Terry?_ insistió Robert.

Miré a George que estaba detrás de Robert y vi que ligeramente asentía la cabeza para que yo aceptara, hace unos días me había prometido a mí mismo tratar de romper cualquier tipo de conexión con Susana, pero si aceptaba el papel mi promesa se rompería.

_Robert, no te voy a mentir _respire hondo _No, me atrae la idea de participar en tu producción y no me sentiría cómodo aceptarlo…

_Pero piénsalo un poco , muchacho_ dijo Robert.

_No,no voy a participar en tu producción_ dicho esto me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta para retirarme del teatro.

_Robert, puedes darle algunos días , para pensarlo ._escuche decir a George detrás de mi .

_De acuerdo le daré cuatro días _dijo Robert.

No pude escuchar más porque cerré la puerta del teatro y me fui a la calle .Al cabo de un rato sentí unos pasos veloces que era George tratando de alcanzarme.

_Terry, ¿Qué te paso?_ Dijo George un poco enfadado.

_Solo quise decir lo que pienso, te dije desde un inicio de que no quería estar en esa película _dijo enfadado.

Se paró delante de mí para que no avanzara trate de evadirlo pero el me sujeto.

_¿Qué?_ dije.

_Tu carrera, piensa en eso , ¿Acaso lo más importante en tu vida no es tu carrera?

_Si, prefiero estar c en cualquier patética obra , que trabajar en una película en la que siento que no puedo dar lo mejor de mí.

Dejo de sujetarme y seguí caminando en dirección a mi auto. Me subí y abrí la ventana.

_Por cierto George, hoy voy a decirle a Susana lo que pienso de ella _ dije, arranque y puede ver la cara de confusión y de molestia de George.

Estaba lista para viajar a Nueva York, me encontraba en el aeropuerto con mis amigos y mi papá, mi vuelo era en una hora, Annie lloraba y Archie en lugar de consolarla lloraba con ella, en otra situación me hubiera parecido gracioso pero en ese momento, 30 minutos de mi vuelo y empecé a despedirme de mis amigos.

_Adiós, Candy, que te vaya bien _dijo Patty mientras me abrazaba.

_Candy, no olvides llamar ni un día o Archie llorará_ dije Stear bromeando.

_¡Cállate!_ dijo Archie.

_Pero ya en serio no lo olvides_ dijo y me abrazó.

_Cuídate, Candy _dijo Archie mientras abrazaba a Annie que estaba llorando. Me acerque y abrasé a Annie y al hacerlo empecé a llorar yo también.

_Candy, por favor, cuídate, te vamos a extrañar_ dijo ella entre lágrimas.

_Yo los extrañare a todos aún más, llamaré todos los días _la abrace más fuerte_ eres mi mejor amiga, Annie.

_Y tú la mía _dijo ella.

Nos separamos y vi a mi papá parado mirándome me acerque a el corriendo y lo abrace como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_Te voy a extrañar muchísimo _le dije mientras lo abrazaba, tratando de no lograr sin éxito.

_Yo también, recuerda que está cumpliendo tu sueño, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

En ese momento empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros de mi vuelo y me fui con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Salí del aeropuerto en dirección a la escuela de medicina , tenía una dirección apuntada en un papel , cuando me encontré afuera vi una gran cantidad de taxis pare a cualquiera de ellos y me meti.

_Buenos días _dijo el conductor .

_Buenos días_dije_ Quiero que me lleve a este dirección y le alcancé el papel_ él lo recibió.

_Esto lo saldrá costoso, señorita, está muy lejos. Es raro que quiera ir ahí es casi de noche.

_No importa debo ir allí.

_.¿Está segura que quiere ir allí?

_Si_ conteste firme.

El taxista me llevo por un lugar extraño, parecía que salíamos de la ciudad, a un lugar lleno de arboles parecía un bosque o algo así.

_¿Esta seguro que es por aquí? _ pregunté.

_Si, muy seguro, falta poco para llegar .

El taxista por fin paro en un lugar que parecía un bosque.

_Aquí es bájese _dijo_ Le costará 45 dólares .

_¿Tanto?

_No todos los taxistas llegan hasta aquí.

Le pague el dinero, y me devolvió el papel. No sabía en donde estaba no había letreros de una escuela de medicina y se hacía de noche .Entonces recordé algo. Saque el papel de mi bolsillo y casi muero .Le había dado el papel equivocado , era el papel que me había dado Neil en el restaurante antes de irme.

**_Flash Back_**

_Candy , así que te vas a Nueva York. Qué alegría, no tendré que seguir viéndote _dijo Neil.

_Así, yo también estoy feliz de no ver a menudo tu fea cara_ dije.

_Toma _me entrego algo, era un papel_ Hay un bosque a las afueras de Nueva York , recuerda perderte ahí .

_Lo haré_dije de forma sarcástica.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

En serio me había perdido ahí , que tonta, ¿Cómo puede conservarlo? El taxista ya se había ido . Empecé a llorar , no había ni señal del celular .Fui en la dirección que el taxista había tomado en dirección a Nueva York con suerte vendría un auto a salvarme. Era difícil ver con las lagrimas cubriendo tus ojos.

P.V Terry

Había llamado a Susana, y quedamos en estar en un restaurante. Sabía todo lo que le iba a decir no podía seguir engañándola, estaba decidido que las decisiones las tomaba yo de ahora en adelante.

Llegue al restaurante y la encontré esperándome, me senté en la silla.

_Hola, Terry, te ves bien _dijo ella, en realidad yo había tomado lo primero que vi en mi armario.

Hubo un silencio ya que empecé a pensar en cómo modificar las cosas que había pensado decirle sin que la hirieran demasiado.

_¿Y qué opinas de mi vestido?_ dijo ella , ni siquiera me había fijado en eso, en lo absoluto .Respiré profundo.

_Escucha Susana, se que lo nuestro no es sincero en lo absoluto y que…

_Terry , antes de que digas lo que vas a decir , quiero que tengas en cuenta que tu fama depende de que estés saliendo conmigo.

Reí entre dientes. De hecho ella se había vuelto más famosa por mi causa.

_Sí que estas muy despistada ._dije _Creo que lo mejor es que estemos separados por un tiempo. Mejor si es un largo tiempo.

_Un momento, ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?¿No puedes?¿No puedes?_ dijo como una niña quisquillosa ,lo que en serio me molestaba.

_Básicamente no rompo contigo , ya que nunca hubo una relación .

_Terry, pero yo en serio te quiero_ dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos que me parecieron patéticas. Me levante de mi asiento y ella se aferró de mi brazo.

_Por favor , yo le sugerí a tu representante que me arreglara un relación contigo , porque tú nunca me miraste , nunca . M e gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi ,Terry.

Sentí lastima por Susana .

_Lo siento _ me solté de su brazo y salí del restaurante.

Subí a mi auto y arranque, nunca antes me había sentido yo mismo como antes. Para completar el "ritual" de ser yo mismo me dirige al único lugar donde me sentía bien .A pesar de que ya era de noche debía ir.

Me sentía tan bien, entonces algo se llevo mi concentración, recurría seguido a esto lugar porque me sentía libre y sin nadie, pero vi a alguien caminando por mi lugar especial .Baje la velocidad, y enseguida esta persona que parecía un chica empezó a gritar y saltar .En ese momento puede reconocer a esa chica , la chica del camerino.

**Gracias .**


	5. Salvada

Bueno creo que no me tarde tanto con este, tuve tiempo libre y lo empecé a hacer.

Capítulo 5: Salvada

Candy P.V

No sabía si era real o ficticio, pero un auto se había cruzado en mi camino .Debía llamar su atención.

_ ¡Oiga espere!_ grité y salte para que se detuviera, eso hizo que el auto bajara la velocidad y por fin parara.

No podía ver al conductor ya que las ventanas eran polarizadas, parecía un auto costoso ¿Por qué una persona con dinero se acercaría por aquí? Aun así era suerte.

_Escuche _dije y empecé darle pequeños golpes a la ventana del auto para que la bajara, me sentía incomoda al no poder ver con quien estaba hablando .El conductor solo la bajo a medias ya que aún no podía ver su rostro_ Gracias , Gracias por estar aquí ,tal vez le parezca extraño pero me perdí y como verá…

Me quede muda, no sé en qué momento perdí de vista la ventana que cuando la volví a ver estaba totalmente baja y detrás de esa ventana había alguien que había visto cientos de veces. Entre en total shock.

_Yo…Yo _tartamudee.

_No tartamudees, pecosa, yo también estoy sorprendido _ lo dijo con la voz más linda del mundo. ¡Se acordó de mí! Pero por lo visto no de mi nombre_ Además cuando pones esa cara, haces que note que tienes más pecas que la última vez.

Cerré mi boca al descubrir que estaba abierta.

_ ¿Que..._respiré profundo_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_¿No debería acerté yo esa pregunta?

_No lo sé_ me puse nerviosa y mire al piso.

_No hagas eso _me sorprendió su voz se notaba un poco irritada.

_ ¿Hacer qué?

_Actuar como si yo fuera algo de otro planeta_ Sinceramente yo creía eso _ Es fastidioso. Quiero descansar un poco de eso.

_De acuerdo, no lo haré.

_¿Entonces subes?, Pecosa.

Estaba paralizada pero trate de no demostrarlo.

_De acuerdo_ dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta del copiloto. Y la cerré. Empezó a conducir de regreso.

_Por cierto_ comencé_ Mi nombre no es pecosa ¿Recuerdas? es Candy.

_Si, lo sé, te llamas Candy White, tienes un perro al que le agradan lo autógrafos, te gusta irrumpir en la propiedad de personas ajenas , usar cortinas como lianas sin mencionar que te gusta coleccionar pecas. ¿Olvide algo?

_Supongo que no_ me voltee y sonreí_ Se acordó_ murmure.

_Si ,me acorde _me escucho.

_Y, no me contestaste ¿Qué haces por aquí?

_Pues, me gusta pensar en estos lugares .En lugares donde supuestamente no hay pecosas entrometidas. Por cierto que haces aquí ¿tu búsqueda implacable por conseguir pecas llego tan lejos?.

_No, es que…

La escuela de Medicina me lo había olvidado.

_¿Qué pasa?

_La escuela de Medicina debo ir allí.

_ ¿No recuerdo una escuela de mono en este bosque?

_Terry, es en serio…

Me quede un poco desorientada nunca me imaginé llamarlo "Terry"

_ ¿me llamaste "Terry"?

_Es tu nombre ¿No puedo llamarte así? O prefieres que te llame Terruce.

_No, Terry está bien. Por cierto ¿dónde están tus cosas? Ya sabes tus maletas…

_Mi equipaje ya está en la escuela. Es que…

Luego le conté la historia del papel que me entrego Neil , que fue el motivo por el que termine en el bosque.

Se rio, a carcajadas.

_ ¡No te rías! _le dije.

_Solo una pecosa como tu conserva un papel como ese.

Se siguió riendo a carcajadas. Fue entonces cuando vi lo hermoso que se le veía riendo.

Dejo de reír.

_ ¿Por qué me miras así? _me pregunto .Se había dado cuenta.

_Toma_ le entregué el papel de la dirección.

Lo miro y lo boto por la ventana.

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ le reclamé.

_ ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Es el papel de antes.

_Oh_ dije apenada y le alcance el verdadero papel.

_De acuerdo.

Por fin puede ver las luces de Nueva York y que habíamos llegado a la ciudad en sí, todo era hermoso no podía dejar de sonreír y más con Terry a mi lado.

_Si, que te gusta Nueva York _dijo él.

_Si_ dije yo sin dejar de sonreír.

_ ¿A qué hora debes estar en esa escuela?

_No lo sé.

_Es que tengo hambre ¿Tienes hambre?

¿Acaso me iba a invitar a comer?

_Si, un poco _conteste.

_Para dejarte rápido e irme a comer _dijo el, sacándome de mi ilusión.

_Oh.

Se rio.

_No, es broma _dijo riéndose _ ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

_En serio, en serio _dije un poco incrédula.

_Si, en serio, en serio_ dijo imitándome.

_ ¿Qué vamos a comer?

_ ¿Qué quieres comer?

_No tengo idea.

_Tengo ganas de pizza .Te gusta la pizza?

_¿La pizza en Nueva York es costosa?

_No te preocupes yo te invito, aunque después de que te cruzaste en mi camino tu deberías pagar mi pizza.

Luego recordé un detalle importante.

_Y ¿Susana? Esta de acuerdo con que invites a comer a….

_Tarzanes Pecosas como tu _me cortó_ No lo creo, a ella le da pánico lo que tenga que ver con monos, pecas o diversión. Pero su opinión no cuenta en lo absoluto.

En ese momento empezó a sonar mi teléfono era Annie.

_Aló, Annie _dije.

_Candy, ¿Qué pasó? te llame hace un buen rato y no contestaste_ dijo ella, el teléfono estaba en altavoz porque se oían otras voces.

_Si, Archie casi llama a la policía _se escuchó la voz de Stear en forma de burla y se escuchó el típico "Cállate, Stear" de parte de Archie.

_Candy ¿todo está bien?_ se escuchó a Patty.

_Si, solo que hubo un problemas con la dirección _dije.

_¿Qué tipos de problemas con dirección?_ se escuchó a Archie.

_Mira, Candy como Archie se muere _ se escuchó a Stear y de nuevo esa típica frase de Archie.

_No estoy bien y tengo que colgar, los quiero, pizza, bye _dije.

Colgué el teléfono.

_ ¿Tu novio?_ pregunto Terry.

_ ¡No!_ dije _ Nunca he tenido un novio.

_ ¿En serio?

_Bueno, había un tal Anthony, el cual me gustaba y yo a él, pero le paso algo y todo acabo.

_ ¿Qué le pasó?_ pregunto.

_No quiero decirte.

_Dime.

_De acuerdo_ respire profundo_ Anthony en jardín de niños mojo sus pantalones y el piso del salón, su mamá lo mando con pañal todos los días a partir de ahí, y un día los niños del kínder le arrancaron el pañal y lo tiraron al jardín de rosas que Anthony amaba, las rosas se marchitaron, Anthony lloro todo el día sin parar y le pidió a su mamá que le cambiara de kínder y un nuevo jardín de rosas. Fin.

Terry se rio.

_ ¿Esa es tu historia trágica?_ pregunto.

_Sí. Fue la única persona real que me ha gustado.

_ ¿Yo no soy real?

_Si pero…Mira esa es el restaurante de pizzas _señale un restaurante que estaba ahí.

_¿Quién ha dicho que es ese?

_¿Es ese?

_Si_ dijo el sonriendo.

Bajé corriendo porque tenía hambre y creo que empuje a medio mundo al tratar de entrar. Terry entro poco después con una bufanda y lentes cubriéndole la cara, había olvidado que era una celebridad. Para mi llamaba más la atención con eso puesto

No sentamos y pedimos nuestra orden.

_¿Qué quieres comer?_ dijo

_Cualquier cosa _dije

_De acuerdo, unas bananas para la tarzan pecosa.

_¡No!, soy Candy.

_Ya te dije que lo se .

_Pero porque…_me quede sin palabras.

_ ¿Quién es ella?_ era la voz de Susana .Terry volteo y la vio .Susana agarro un pedazo de pizza de otra mesa y me lanzo, me callo en el hombro_ Un momento, te conozco _me reconoció.

Me enoje con ella algo se apodero de mí y agarre una pizza entera de un mesero que pasaba por ahí y se la lancé en toda la cara. Voltee a ver a Terry y para mi sorpresa estaba con una sonrisa.

Me quede un rato ahí, cuando me di cuenta que muchas personas tomaban fotos con sus celulares .Me tapé la cara con ambas manos, y Salí corriendo de ahí a cualquier ligar .Klin ni mi papá merecían ver mi rostro en los diarios de esta manera

**Gracias**


	6. Escándalo

Hola esta aquí el siguiente capítulo, tuve exámenes bimestrales y no tuve tiempo para subirlo antes, creo que 10 días después del último capítulo no es tanto atraso. No entiendo como otras personas suben un capitulo cada dos días de 5 mil palabras.

Capitulo 6:Escandalo

Candy P.V

Después de salir corriendo, tome un autobús y me dirige a la escuela de medicina, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que le había hecho a Susana aunque yo hubiera deseado lanzarle también un vaso de gaseosa, felizmente no lo hice porque hubiera sido peor. Llegue a lo que parecía ser la escuela y vi las rejas al entrar.

_ ¿Quién está ahí? _ dijo el que debía el vigilante que salió de una caseta.

_Yo, me llamo Candice White. Soy estudiante de aquí.

_ ¿Por qué llega a esta hora?

_Tu ve algunos problemas _sonreí.

El guardia llamó y pregunto por mí, le mostré la prueba que era estudiante y abrió la puerta

Entre, vi el reloj de mi muñeca y ya eran las 9 de la noche, fui hacia donde debía ser mi habitación abrí la puerta, me habían dicho que debía compartir mi habitación.

La habitación no era muy grande las paredes eran de un azul claro, había una ventana, dos camas un televisor, dos pequeñas cómodas y un escritorio. Habían maletas sobre la cama la cama del costado de la puerta asi que supuse que la mía era la del costado de la ventana.

Se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta y en seguida el grito de una chica.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ me dijo una chica con anteojos y cola de cabello.

_Buenas noches, me llamo Candy tu compañera de cuarto_ me presenté.

_Si, pero ¿Creí que llegarías mañana?

_Bueno tarde un poco…

_Si un poco _dijo sarcástica

Acomode mis cosas.

_Por cierto cómo te llamas_ pregunte mientras las acomodaba.

_Me llamo Flamy_ dijo con voz seca.

Voltee a verla y acomodaba algunas cosas que le faltaban.

Seguí con lo mio cuando se escuche un ruido fuerte , voltee y vi que se le cayeron una buena cantidad de cuadernos, fui y la ayudé a levantarlos .

_No yo puedo sola _dijo algo amargada.

No le hice casi y la ayude , cuando los estaba levantando vi algo que me sorprendió que salió de uno de sus cuadernos.

_¿Qué es esto?_ dije.

_¿Que es qué?

Dentro de uno de sus cuadernos había salido la imagen que tenía en mis manos, era una imagen de Terry Grandchester

_¿Eres territana?_ dije

_No _dijo ella.

_¿En serio? Porque yo soy súper mega territana.

_En serio no lo soy .

_¿Entonces esto?

_Debe ser de mi hermana y se mesclo en mis cosas por error.

Tome el cuaderno de donde salió y me sorprendí aún más porque estaba lleno de fotos, dibujos y cosas relacionadas con Terry.

_ ¿Es de tu hermana, también?

_Si_ dijo ella.

_Entonces ¿por qué dice Flamy x Terry en un corazoncito?

_ ¿Qué?_ se sorprendió.

Me reí.

_ ¡Dámelo!

Me aleje de ella, y empecé a correr por la pequeña habitación me subí a la cama .Hasta que me lo arranchó.

_No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas_ dijo con un tono desafiante.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste? A mí me gusta mucho.

_No me gusta Terry Grandchester, hace un par de años si me gustaba, pero me di cuenta que es algo tonto e infantil que te guste alguien como él.

_A mí me gusta, no creo que sea algo infantil o tonto

_ ¿Has intentado madurar? Nunca lo conocerás al igual que yo.

Reí a mis adentros. No quería decirle que si lo conocía. Decidí guardarlo para mí .Estaba cansada y comencé a dormir.

_¡Candice o Candy o como te llames despierta!_ me despertó la voz de Flamy .

_¿Qué pasó?¿me quede dormida?_ di un brinco de la cama.

_No, mira_ Dijo señalando el televisor

Cuando voltee casi muero, estaba en las noticias. Escuché la voz de la reportera.

"Ayer en un promedio de las 8 de la noche, se armó un escándalo vio en un conocido restaurante de comida italiana .El joven actor Terry Grandchester se encontraba allí con una chica de la cual se desconoce la identidad , comportándose cariñosamente , A pesar que el joven actor ya tiene una novia"

Luego salió Susana con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz llorosa a la que apenas se entendía .Aun tenia restos de pizza en la cara

_Yo había ido al restaurante favorito de Terry, para darle una sorpresa ya que pasaba por allí….Cuando la encontré con ella _lloro por un momento sin controlarse, respiró profundo_ No pude controlarme y le lance algo, fui un impulso pero ella me hizo esto _dijo mostrando su cara que me dio de risa_ Es más, me golpeo mucho, gracias a Dios que le dio vergüenza las fotos y los celulares porque si no, tal vez yo no estaría aquí_ y se echó a llorar_ Casi me mata .¿Acaso no se conformó con matar mi corazón?

"También se le entrevisto al actor pero no brindo muchas declaraciones"

Se vio a Terry en su auto y aun montón de personas asiéndole preguntas.

_¿Quién es esta chica?_ dijo una reportera.

_Es una amiga_ contesto en él.

_ ¿Y no sientes culpa al engañar a tu novia?

_Para nada.

Dijo mientras se fue con su auto.

Luego pasaron un video de mí tapándome la cara con ambas manos.

"Como podemos observar el joven actor es un sinvergüenza al tratar asi a su pobre novia, un mensaje para las adolescentes si quieren admirar a esta persona piénselo bien"

_ Wow, que chica tan mala _dije yo.

_No me parece mala, cualquiera se defendería, además me agrada que Terry engañe a Susana, y más con una chica como ella.

_¿Lo dices en serio?

_Si, odio a esa "Gusana"

_En serio, ¿no que ya no te gustaba Terry?

_SI, ya no me gusta pero sigo odiando a Susana.

_Yo igual.

Era un alivio que no me allá reconocido, en ese momento sonó mi teléfono era mi papá.

_Sí, papá_ dije.

_¿Dónde estás?

_En Nueva York.

_¿En serio?_ dijo sarcástico_ ¿En dónde?

_En una habitación.

_¡¿De un hotel?!

_ ¡Qué te pasa, papá!_ dije al escuchar a mi papá asi de histérico_ De la escuela por supuesto.

_ ¿En serio?

_Sí. En serio, en serio. ¿Te paso con mi compañera? Su nombre es Flamy.

Le alcancé el teléfono .Me miro confundida

_Sí, señor White…. si Candy está aquí…Llegó sana y salva…un poco tarde...No sé dijo que tenía problemas_ dijo ella

Me alcanzo el teléfono.

_¿Qué?¿cómo que problemas?_ dijo.

_Me retrasé es todo ¿Por qué estas asi?

_Acabo de ver las noticias y te vi con ese muchacho Terry Grandchester.

_ ¿Qué? Yo no soy esa chica, ni siquiera se le ve la cara.

_A mí no me engañas, tenías puesta la misma ropa con la que te deje en el avión además, ¿Crees que no reconocería a mi propia hija?

_Lo siento, papi es que es una larga historia.

_Sabía que te gustaba ese muchacho pero no que le tirarías pizza a su novia. ¡Ella dijo que casi la matas!

_Sabes que no la mataría.

_Lo sé pero ella esta tan alterada.

_Lo siento.

_No me siento seguro al saber que mi hija está en otro estado causando problemas, asi que decidí que tendrás una compañía, alguien que te vigile .Asi que envié a alguien para que te cuide en Nueva York. Cada vez que salgas .

_ ¿Qué?

_ Archie y Stear estaban ocupados asi que, conseguí a alguien que tiene cosas que hacer allá.

_ ¿Quién?

_Neil.

_!¿Qué?!

**Gracias**


	7. Fiesta con Neil :(

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Lamento haber tardado casi dos semanas es que estaban trabajando en mi casa y no tuve internet. **

Capítulo 7 : Fiesta con Neil 

Pv Candy

Bueno estaba muy, muy molesta, Neil iba a vigilarme cada vez que saliera ¿Cómo?, no lo sé pero seguro tenia espías o algo asi, de cualquier manera sabía que podía saber lo que hacía en cualquier momento que saliera.

Trate de dedicarme en mis estudios toda la semana ,era algo difícil ya que a pesar de gustarme la carrera a veces me quedaba dormida en las clases al igual que en la escuela , en este caso el profesor que me hacia dormir era el profesor o doctor Andrey .

Nadie nunca prestaba atención a su clase, los varones se dormían y las chicas solo miraban lo guapo que era, a pesar de que yo no era hombre me dormía.

Era viernes y por fin se acababa la semana ya que nos dejaban días libres sábados y domingos, los cuales me pasaría en el hospital porque si no Neil me controlaría. Lo más malo era que las dos últimas horas eran con el profesor Andrey .

Me senté en mi sitio y el profesor empezó a dar su clase como siempre, apunte el tema de la clase para buscarlo luego en internet y me acomode para dormir, puede que parezca irrespetuosa pero ustedes no saben cómo son las clases del doctor Andrey.

Ya había comenzado a dormir cuando mi compañera del costado me dio un codazo .

_ ¿Qué?_ dije más dormida que despierta.

_ ¿A qué se refiere el doctor con eso?, Candy_ puede reconocer que la chica era Michelle.

_No lo sé.

_Es que no puedo concentrarme, es tan guapo.

_Yo tampoco, estoy que me muero de sueño.

_Si se nota _dijo ella.

_Has como yo apunta la clase y la buscas luego en internet.

_Está bien _dijo ella.

Después de dormir unas dos horas Michelle me despertó y fue cuando me di cuenta que éramos las únicas que quedaba en el salón.

_Gracias _le dije a Michelle y acomode mis cosas para irme, no me había percatado pero el doctor seguía ahí. Vi como Michelle abrió la puerta y se fue.

El doctor Andrey era ligeramente joven, tenía el cabello rubio largo era alto y guapo, no tan guapo como Terry -obviamente- , pero hay que admitir que era guapo y que sus clases te aburrían hasta decir basta.

_Señorita White _dijo mientras estaba abriendo la puerta.

_ ¿Sí?_ dije.

_ ¿Le gusto la clase?

_Si estaba bastante buena _mentí.

_Espero que saque la máxima puntuación en mi examen porque como va no va a obtener mucho puntaje para el siguiente siclo.

_Lo lamento, estudiare y sacare una excelente nota.

_ ¿Cómo va estudiar si no tiene nada apuntado?

_Bueno…Ya me voy

Y me fui del salón bueno al menos sabía que Flamy había apuntado o eso creo, solo le debía de pedir los apuntes. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir y encontrarme con Terry, pero tal vez Neil, no sé cómo, pero seguro lo descubriría.

Estaba muerta de sueño, entre en la computadora y busque la clase de hoy ,cosa que me hizo dormir más, , revise mi correo y Facebook la cual decía Anthony Brower te envía una solicitud de amistad y bueno la acepte, nadie nunca se debe de olvidar del chico que mojo sus pantalones, ni siquiera yo debo hacerlo.

Y me fui a dormir, me desperté, recordé que era sábado y no había clase, tenía dos opciones quedarme estudiando en la habitación o salir siendo vigilada por Neil, bueno no tenía planes y me quede en la habitación viendo televisión.

Vi a Flamy entrando con el cabello mojado, era obvio que se había bañado. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ver la televisión conmigo.

_Candy_ dijo Flamy.

_¿Si?

_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_¿Qué quieres saber?

_Pero no te molestes.

_Está bien.

_¿Te gustan las fiestas?

Me sorprendió su pregunta.

_¿Qué clase de fiestas?

_Ya sabes las fiestas.

_ ¿Dónde se toma alcohol? Recuerda que soy menor de edad_ dije

_No, nada de eso, es que quería que me acompañaras al cumpleaños de un amigo y no quiero ir sola, es esta noche.

_Pero recuerda que soy menor de edad, y no conozco a nadie asi que no puedo emborracharme mientras te diviertes.

_No, descuida solo me, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, no me gusta bailar y no soy muy cercana a este amigo solo lo saludaremos .

_Pero no tengo ropa nueva para ir ,ni siquiera un regalo para tu amigo.

_Descuida, yo comprare el regalo hoy mismo y puedes acompañarme, compraremos ropa después .

_De acuerdo pero me debes una .

_Está bien_ dijo ella.

Salimos al supermercado y esperamos en la parada del autobús.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Adónde vas ?_ se escuchó una voz ronca y fastidiosa gritando .Voltee y casi vómito, era Neil. Lo había olvidado por completo. No sé cómo me encontró.

_¿Quién es ?_dijo Flamy.

_Es un loquito, ¿No lo ves?_ dije con la intención de ignorarlo

_Jajá_ dijo Neil sarcástico acercándose _ ¿A dónde vas? Y sin avisarme.

_No debo avisarte. ¿Cómo me viste? ¿Estuviste vigilándome?

_De hecho tengo espías.

_Claro_ dije sarcástica.

_¿Adónde vas?

_¿Quién es él ?_dijo Flamy bajito.

_Luego te explico_ murmuré _ ¿A ti qué, Neil? _dije volviendo a hablar con él.

_Debes decirme, para eso tu padre me pagó.

_¿Te pago?

_Mi pregunta.

_ Voy a ir de compras.

_¿Adonde?

_A una tienda .

_Tu teléfono _dijo estirando la mano .

_¿Qué?

_Dame_ dijo _Tu papá me dijo que hiciera todo lo necesario. Además no me lo voy a quedar, ni que fuera Gay para quedarme con un celular rosado.

Se lo alcance él lo abrió y le puse como un chip adentro.

_Ni se te ocurra quitárselo o lo sabré.

_Está bien.

Luego nos íbamos a ir en el autobús cuando vimos a Neil subir .

_Para que subes , ¿No le habías puesto ya una cosa a mi celular?

_El chip es en emergencias.

Fuimos a comprar y en todo momento Neil estaba allí no podía hablar con Flamy porque Neil intervenía , fuimos a almorzar y estaba Neil allí , fue suerte que el pagara su comida , no sabía cómo iba a hacer en la fiesta .

Fuimos a comprar ropa y por suerte Neil dijo que estaría fuera de la tienda pero cuando salimos él estaba afuera esperando .

_¿Vas a ir a una fiesta?_ dijo Neil a la salida.

_Eh ¿Si?_dije yo.

_No puedes ir, tu papá me dijo que no puedes.

_Pero…_mire a Flamy.

_¿Qué? _dijo no entendiendo.

_Ven Neil _dije cogiéndole de la mano y alejándolo de Flamy algo que me dio asco.

_¿Que?_dijo algo fastidiado.

_Habla bajo_ murmure.

_¿Qué? _ murmuro.

_Aquí entre nos…_hable más bajo_ A Flamy le gustas.

_¿Es en serio?

_Si ,cuando nos dejaste solas en la tienda, no paro de decir lo mucho que le gustas_ mentí. Me sentí mal por Flamy pero de todas maneras me debía una.

_¿Y? No la culpo , si fuera chica también me enamoraría de mí.

_Qué asco_ dije por lo repugnante que acababa de decir_ No se sinceramente que te ve, pero como buena amiga voy a ayudarla, en la tienda me pregunto si sería buena idea si te invita a la fiesta.

_¿Y qué le dijiste?

_Que no creo que quieras, pero ¿Quieres?

Lo pensó unos segundos.

_Está bien asi podre cuidarte.

_Si y todos ganamos _dije.

Fuimos hacia Flamy .

_Ya invite a Neil _le dije a Flamy _Acepto.

_¿De qué hablas?_ dijo , Flamy y le di un codazo .

_Si y me dijo tus sentimientos por mi _dijo el indiscreto de Neil, un poco más y le daba un golpe en la cara.

_¿Que sentimientos?_ dijo Flamy.

_No te sientas nerviosa, por salir con alguien como yo , considéralo una primera cita, yo tampoco suelo salir con personas como tu .

_Si_ dije yo_ la fiesta es en dos horas cámbiate le dije a Neil y fuimos en el autobús, En todo el viaje sentí la mirada de odio que me lanzaba Flamy .

Regresamos a nuestras habitaciones y Flamy comenzó.

_¿Que fue eso?_ dijo muy enojada.

_Es la única manera que pueda ir, además me debías una .

_Pero…

_Y también te conseguí una cita.

_Con alguien como Neil.

_Sí que soy mala_ dije reflexionando.

Nos arreglamos, encontramos a Neil en la puerta del hospital y fuimos en su auto, que apestaba por cierto.

Llegamos a un local muy glamuroso.

_¿Tu amigo tiene dinero?_ le pregunte a Flamy.

_Si algo.

Entramos y todo era genial, era un lugar enorme la gente vestía de manera informal y se divertían bailando .

_Vamos a saludar a mi amigo _dijo ella.

_¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? _Le pregunte.

_Nos conocimos en primaria, su nombre es Anthony.

Reí.

_¿Por qué te ríes?_ dijo

_Ese nombre me trae graciosos recuerdos.

_¿Asi?

Le conté la historia Anthony de Jardin de niños.

_Se nota que no es el mismo Anthony, no imagino a mi amigo llorando por rosas…Un momento Creo que lo vi .

La seguí se dirigía en medio de la gente.

_¡Anthony!_ Escuché a Flamy .

Voltee a ver y me sorprendió que fuera el mismo Anthony. El volteo y se sorprendió un poco.

_Anthony ella es Candy _dijo Flamy.

_Eres tú ¿En serio? Candy White.

_¿Anthony Brower?_dije yo.

Flamy empezó a reírse en ese momento.

_¿De qué te ríes?_ pregunto el a Flamy.

_No es que no puedo creer que seas el niño, que Candy me conto_ dijo riéndose.

_ ¿Te hablo de mí?_ dijo sorprendido.

_Si _dijo Flamy sin dejar de reír_ Que te orinaste en jardín de niños_ riéndose más fuerte.

Anthony se avergonzó.

_Yo ya no soy asi _dijo lo que nos provocó risa a ambas.

Luego llego Neil algo agitado.

_¿Dónde estaban? Tuve que buscarlas por cualquier sitio.

_¿Quién es?_ pregunto Anthony.

Le explique y luego empezamos todos a bailar. Flamy se fue con Neil a comer algo y yo me quede con Anthony.

_Y que es de tu vida Candy_ pregunto Anthony.

_Estudio enfermería.

_Entonces por eso conoces a Flamy , yo la conozco porque cuando me cambie de escuela me fui a la de ella y nos hicimos mejores amigos .

_Entiendo.

_Ha hora me dedico a correr caballos.

_¿Eres un jockey?

_No, pero entreno para eso.

Fue entonces cuando me pareció ver un rostro familiar por la fiesta.

_Un segundo _dije.

Y me fui hacia la persona que vi, mire hacia atrás para ver si Neil me seguía pero estaba ya bien borracho por ahí.

La persona se dirigió hacia la salida, al parecer a tomar aire .Lo seguí .Y sonreí .

_¿Qué haces aquí ,Terry?_ dije con una sonrisa.

**Esperen el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Un ebrio sexy

**Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Quería pensar un poco y cuando tuve mi idea básica en mi casa hubo un corto circuito y no hubo luz. No es de todo mi culpa.**

**Me gusto bastante escribir este capítulo.**

Capítulo 8: Un ebrio sexy

P.V Candy

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Terry?_ dije con una sonrisa.

El volteo y se vio sorpresa en su rostro.

_A dónde vaya ¿porque siempre me encuentro con un mono con pecas?

Dijo en tono de burla, él estaba fumando un cigarro, el olor era desagradable a mi parecer, olia un poco a alcohol.

_¿Por qué estás aquí?_ dije

_¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?

_¿Por qué no solo respondes?

_Tengo un amigo que es jockey, su alumno esta de cumpleaños y me invito. No sé ni el nombre del cumpleañero.

_ ¿Anthony?

_Sí creo que era ese..._empezó a reírse_ ¿No será tu amor moja-pantalones el del cumpleaños?

_De hecho_ me avergoncé _ Sí

Empezó a reírse fuertemente.

_De repente tengo muchas ganas de saludarlo_ dijo y siguió riendo.

Se sacó el cigarro casi terminado de la boca lo tiro al piso y lo apago con el pie para luego abrir la puerta del local y entrar.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ dije.

_A saludarlo ¿Dónde está?

Entro.

_Y también le preguntare como se siente mojar sus pantalones y sus pobres rosas.

_No, no le digas.

Empezó a reírse y a meterse entre las personas. Lo agarre del brazo pero se escapó.

_ ¡Anthony!_ gritaba Terry_ ¡Oye cumpleañero!

_ ¡No!_ me movía entre las personas que bailaban, no quería que el actor Terry Grandchester humillara al pobre de Anthony.

_¡Anthony! El moja-pant…

Lo agarre por fin del brazo, y cuando jale no pudo terminar lo iba a decir

_¡Un mono pecoso me ataca!_ dijo y luego empezó a reírse

_ ¿Qué?_ dije yo.

Empezó a reírse, parecía algo ebrio, mucho .La gente nos miraba.

_¿Quién de ustedes es Anthony?_ dijo él _Quiero saludarlo.

"Él no es el actor Terry Grandchester" "Se ve ebrio" se escuchaba murmurar a la gente, "Ella no es la chica del video en las noticias" "Si podría ser" "Aunque no se ve la cara en el video".

_Yo soy Anthony _ dijo Anthony acercándose.

Él se rio .

_Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, eres un gran mojador de pantalones.

_¿Qué?¿Quién te dijo?

Eso me hizo reír a mí.

_Candy…_me miro con decepción_ Un momento él es Terry Granchester, verdad ¿lo conoces?

_Si, algo .dije yo.

_Wow , que cool _dijo Anthony .

Terry se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y lo vi beber otra copa. Fui a detenerlo antes de que se tomara dos de un tiron.

_ ¿No bebas más? Es malo. Tendrás que volver a tu casa en autobús.

_Tengo un auto_ dijo y se notaba que ahora ya estaba borracho.

_¿Qué?¡no puedes volver en tu auto! Es ilegal ¿Y tu amigo el jockey?¿Él te llevara?

_No, él ya se fue en su caballo.

Se rio.

_Candy ,Ya nos vam.._dijo Flamy pero dejo de hablar al ver a Terry_ Es Te-Terry Grandcheter

_Hola_ le dijo Terry a Flamy y ella tenía cara de que se iba a desmayar.

_Creo que tendrás que ir en taxi con nosotras _dije_ ¿Podemos llevarlo?,Flamy.

_Pe-pero es un actor famoso ¿no tiene auto?

_Esta ebrio, ¿No lo notas?_ dije.

_Pero serán dos ebrios también tenemos que llevar a Neil.

_ ¿Neil o Terry? es tan difícil elegir_ dije sarcástica.

_Si pero Neil se enfurecerá cuando despierte_ dijo señalando una silla donde Niel estaba dormido por estar borracho.

_No importa, es Terry Grandchester.

_Pero ni lo conocemos.

_Bueno_ dije_ En realidad yo sí.

_ ¿Qué?¿ la conoces?_ dijo ella dirigiéndose a Terry que se dormía en la mesa.

_Si, es el único mono con pecas que conozco.

_Wow, se ve que son muy amigos_ dijo ella.

Llevamos a Terry que casi no podía caminar fuera del local era difícil, debido a que se dormía de ebrio en el camino y llamamos a un taxi. Lo metimos como sea a dentro del taxi prácticamente lo tiramos adentro, iba a subirme en asiento del copiloto pero Flamy me empujo atrás con Terry.

_¿Dónde vives?_ dije.

Él no contestaba estaba durmiendo, empecé a sacudirlo.

_¿Qué?_ dijo irritado_ no creía que las pecosas sean tan irritantes.

_¿Dónde vives?

_En mi casa.

_¡Terry!

_No se _dijo intentando dormir muy fastidiado.

_ ¡Terry!_ dije enojándome.

Se sentó derecho y le dijo al taxista la dirección.

_Ya ahora no me molesten, despiértenme cuando estén ahí_ dijo .Se volvió a acomodar

Me senté a ver el camino.

_Candy…_susurro Flamy .

_¿Qué?

_No tengo dinero para ir a casa de Terry, solo lo tenía para el taxi de regreso. ¿Tienes dinero?

_No_ dije _Espera.

Empecé a buscar la billetera de Terry entre su abrigo luego en su pantalón.

_Oye, pecosa mañosa , que tanto toqueteas_ dijo Terry medio dormido . Flamy rio.

_¿Tu billetera?

_Aisssh ... En el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

_No están ya busque en ambos.

_En el de atrás.

Me dio vergüenza meter mi mano en el bolsillo de atrás.

_Sácalo tu .

_Me da pereza_ dijo el.

Respire ondo y metí mi mano en un bolsillo trasero, para colmo no estaba en el primer bolsillo y rápidamente la metí en el otro y saque la billetera.

_Ay, esta calientita_ murmure.

El me escucho y rio entre dientes. Se la alcance a Flamy, Ella pago y me la dio.

_Toma_ dije.

_Vuélvela a meter_ dijo medio dormido

_Toma o me la quedo.

El agarro y la metió en su bolsillo. Llegamos a su apartamento .

_¿Que piso?_dijo Flamy cuando subimos al acensor .

No contesto.

_¡¿Que piso?!_grite.

_5_dijo.

Llegamos al piso .

_Número de cuarto_ dijo Flamy.

_ ¡Número de cuar…

_Ya escuché _dijo el_ el cuarto 117.

Lo llevamos hasta su departamento el abrió la puerta con su llave entramos , y lo aventamos sobre la cama.

_¡Adiós!_dije.

Salimos de cuarto .Y bajamos por el acensor.

_Wow que cansado , nunca había hecho algo tan emocionante _dijo Flamy_ Ya tengo algo que contar amis nietos.

_Yo igual , Un momento ¿tenemos dinero para el regreso?

_No suficiente _dijo.

_ ¿Qué?

El ascensor paro y ella salió.

_Le pediré a Terry prestado algo de dinero .

_¿Por qué?

_Porque no quiero caminar hasta cierta distancia para tomar taxi y por aquí no pasan autobuses.

_Ay, ve rápido yo me quedare aquí.

Subí rápido y entre a su departamento.

_¿Terry?_ estaba a un acostado.

_De nuevo aquí tarzan pecosa?

_Préstame dinero, por favor, es que no tengo suficiente solo 20 dólares.

_Y si me lo robas.

_Te daré mi numero para devolvértelo luego.

_Apuntalo en esa hoja.

Apunte mi número en el papel sobre la mesa. La habitación estaba algo oscura.

_Mi billetera está en el velador.

_No veo ¿puedo prender la luz?

_Ok.

Prendí la luz .Me acerque al velador al lado de su cama, ¿Por qué el no sacaba el dinero? la billetera estaba justo a su lado, pero debía estar muy cansado. Sentí que me miraba mientras sacaba el dinero de la billetera.

_Tranquilo, solo me llevare 20 dólares_dije_ no soy ladrona.

_No es que…eres muy bonita pequeña pecosa.

_ ¿Qué?¿De qué hablas?

_No quiero ser atrevido pero es verdad.

Saque los 20 dólares y estaba a punto de irme cuando él me tomo de la cabeza y me acerco a él , justo a la altura de su cara . Me aleje antes de que me acercara más, salí corriendo de la habitación., era verdad o mentira, mi corazón se paró con la idea Terry Grandchester trato de besarme.

**Fin eso es todo perdonen la demora **


	9. Odiada en todo el pais

**Bueno aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo.**

Capitulo 9 :Odiada en Todo el Pais 

P.V Candy

"Terry Grandchester + alcohol= Beso a Candy" escribí en mi cuaderno analizando la situación, estaba sentada en mi silla frente al escritorio, nunca analizaba nada pero eso hacen las chicas maduras, faltaban dos semanas para que sea mi cumpleaños, tener 17 es aprender a madurar para la etapa de legalmente adulta, o eso dice Flamy -que aburrida es – me llenaba con sus pensamientos tan típicos de ella.

Empezaba a pensar que todo lo que había pasado ayer con Terry habia sido producto del alcohol.

_Es lógico _ hable para mi _es producto del alcohol si hubiera sido yo o un cerdo hubiera pasado lo mismo _ reí ante la idea de ver a Terry besando a un cerdo o tratando de besarlo.

_ ¿Que es lógico?_ dijo Flamy que se suponía estaba ya dormida en su cama.

_ ¿Sigues despierta?

_Algo ¿Cómo crees que no esté despierta con la luz prendida?

_ Upps…

_¿No vas a dormir? La fiesta me dejo a mi muy cansada y más llevar al actor a su departamento.

_También porque bailaste con Ne…Es cierto ¿y Neil?

_Lo deje borracho en una silla. Además ¿a quién le importa?

_Si, La suerte es que me libre de Neil .Pero me da miedo que se enfurezca demasiado.

_No importa ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué sigues despierta son más de las 3 de la mañana?

_Estoy analizando.

_ ¡Que!

_Algo.

_ ¡Duerme ya!

_Luego.

Se dio vuelta a la cama, y empezó taparse con la colcha hasta su cabeza.

_ Dios…_la escuché decir bajito molesta.

Si, era tarde pero no podía dormir .Aun tenia preguntas sin responder ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que Terry Grandchester me bese? ¿Terry recordará que intento besarme?, No le pregunté nada sobre Susana ¿Qué pasó entre ellos?, Él tenía mi numero ¿Me llamaría? , ¿El siente algo por mí? Y si es asi ¿Merezco a alguien tan guapo y talentoso? Y cientos de preguntas más que rondaban por mi mente.

_ ¡Candy!_ escuche a Flamy

_ ¿Qué?_ dije media dormida.

_Levántate.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que me había quedado dormida en el escritorio.

_Necesito hacer mi tarea, ayer no pude hacerla.

_Hazla después.

_Es la 1 y media de la tarde, Candy .Levántate del escritorio y asegúrate de limpiarlo porque tiene baba.

Me levanté y lo limpie, tenía mucho sueño pero tenía que levantarme, me di una ducha. Y Salí a hacer mi tarea después de que Flamy terminara.

P.V Terry

Mi cabeza estaba por matarme me dolía terriblemente, me levante y me tome una aspirina .Recordaba pocas cosas de ayer como a la pecosa trayéndome de regreso a Anthony el moja-pantalones no mucho, tuve imágenes de ella sacando dinero de mi billetera, fui a comprobar si se había robado algo pero recordé que le preste 20 dólares para su regreso y que…intente acercarme a ella aunque más que todo fue un impulso de mi parte. Reí al pensar en cómo la pecosa se debió haber sentido, seguro se sintió muy asustada.

Vi el número del monito pecoso en la mesa y lo agregue en mis contactos, fui difícil decidir el nombre que ponerle me decidí por tarzan pecoso. También encontré el número de Susana en mis contactos y lo borre, estaba demás tenerlo. Sonó mi teléfono era George.

_¿Qué pasa , George?

_Enciende el televisor_ sonaba alterado.

_¿Que Canal?

_El que sea esta en todos.

Prendí el televisor y me encontré en las noticias totalmente ebrio. Justo en el día de la fiesta.

Candy P.V

"Ayer a altas horas de la noche, se pudo ver al actor Terry Grandchester de nuevo con esta chica de desconocida identidad, esta vez tampoco nuestras cámaras pudieron captar su rostro" "Creemos que se trata de una menor de edad" "El actor se veía en estado de ebriedad por lo que creemos que se divirtió con ella" "Gracias a esto muchas fans empiezan a protestar a las afueras de la productora donde el joven actor trabaja"_ Se vieron cientos de fans con carteles que decían cosas como: Que la chica desconocida se pierda o Es una estúpida, ¿Qué quiere aquí? .Y cosas peores .Salió la reportera y le puso un micrófono a una de las territanas.

_¿Por qué la protesta ?_dijo la reportera.

_Porqué esa chica es una tonta, que se metió en la vida de nuestro Terry y la ha malogrado, me da ganas de golpearla_ "Hasta que se vaya" se escuchaban voces atrás._ ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Malograr la carrera de Terry? Nosotras éramos haters de Susana Marlowe y ahora lo somos de ella.

"La protesta no solo es a las afueras del canal también en las redes sociales y los diferentes estados, como el club de fans de Mitchigan"

Salió en la pantalla ¿Elisa? Me olvide contar que ella es vicepresidenta del club de fans de Terry, yo solo soy una miembro.

_Nosotras odiamos a esa chica _dijo Elisa_ ¿Por qué no muestra la cara? Seguro que es muy fea, o teme que la golpeemos o insultemos cosa que haremos si la vemos ¿Cierto?_ grito Elisa y muchas voces de las otras fans dijeron "Si"

_Bueno asi son las cosas en Mitchigan, veamos en otros estados.

Pasaron 7 estados más diciéndome cosas horribles. Insultándome con malas palabras y cosas asi.

_Candy_ dijo Flamy _ Tu eres la chica desconocida.

_Si, si lo soy.

Apague el televisor.

_ ¿Cómo pueden odiarme tanto? No hice nada malo_ tenía ganas de llorar, y pensé que Susana debió sentirse asi todo el tiempo.

Sono i teléfono decía deconocido.

_¿Si?_ dije.

_Hola, pecosa.

_¿Terry?

_Asi que era tu número real solo lo comprobaba.

_¿Llamas para eso?¿Viste las noticias?

_Si, si lo hice, pero no te preocupes aclarare que no hay nada entre nosotros que solo fue una coincidencia encontrarnos en la fiesta, cosa que es cierta, y eso es todo.

_Pero no van a creerte, ya sabes cómo es la prensa.

_Entonces si no te parece lo confirmó_ me quede helada.

_Pero tú y yo ¿Tenemos algo? _dije.

_No, solo eres como mi mascota, eres como mi pequeño tarzan pecoso _ ¿debía sentirme ofendida?_ Pero solo mentiremos para callar a la prensa y que no te importe si las chicas te insultan o te dicen cosas desagradables, después de todo no estoy comprometido con ninguna de ellas.

_Pero, fingiremos como lo tuyo y Susana.

_No será igual, porque somos conocidos cercanos y será para mi más fácil.

_¿Te lo sugirió , George?

_Si y no, él me dijo que la prensa no se lo creería si lo negaba pero que no me traería nada bueno si lo admitía. Era prácticamente mi decisión y la tuya. ¿Hacemos eso y lo confirmamos?

_Bueno… pero mi papá estaría muy molesto si me expongo ante cámaras y más si dejo a Neil a cargo.

_No es necesario que muestres tu rostro, solo lo confirmaremos por un tiempo y luego diremos que rompimos.

_Es lo mismo que hiciste con Susana.

_Con Susana tuve una cita y fue la peor de mi vida. Tengamos una. Asi sabremos si fingiremos o seremos una pareja real.

_ ¿En serio?

_Si, si asi lo quieres. Me agradas tarzan pecoso.

_Tu-tu y yo ¿una cita? .

_Pero si no es para nosotros solo fingiremos.

_De-de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?

_¿Te estas poniendo nerviosa?

_No, solo que es repentino.

_Es que tarzan pecosa creo que me gustas.

_¿Qué?

Colgó.

**Bueno perdonen la demora es que estuve viendo doramas y de rato en rato escribía, lo siento de nuevo.**


	10. ¿Me he enamorado?

**Este es el capitulo 10 espero que les guste. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Lamento otra vez la demora no puedo dejar de ver doramas estoy viendo uno ahora mismo mientras escribo, además he estado leyendo la saga de Hush Hush y me amanesco leyendo aunque eso estimula mi creatividad en mis historias _No necesariamente en esta tengo otras que no público que están en mi computadora pero quiero terminarlas todas para no publicar sin horario_ Iba a publicar esto en la noche del martes 3 de septiembre pero se fue la luz en todo mi vecindario _Siempre se va la luz **** ¡Que rabia!_ bueno no pude hacer nada. Les recomiendo Hush Hush de Becca Fitzpatrick toda la saga, me falta poco para acabar todo, y para las que les gusta ver doramas "Good Doctor" es uno nuevo me encanta aunque aún que no están todos los capítulos ya que ni en Korea termina.**

**Gracias a las personas que leyeron todo.**

Capítulo 10:¿Me he enamorado?

PV. Candy

Estaba confundida ¿Me había limpiado bien las orejas?, Acaso había dicho que le gustaba .Había pasado más de cuatro días sin comunicarme con él en lo absoluto.

_ ¿Candy sucede algo? No has hablado últimamente, es extraño_ dijo Flamy

_No, no es nada.

_Asustas_ dijo efectivamente con algo de terror en el rostro_ ¿Segura que…_ sonó su teléfono interrumpiendo , dijo algunos monosílabos y colgó_ Explícamelo luego tengo un informe que hacer.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

_Wow_ suspire, conseguí moverme algo y me tire en mi cama, reí involuntariamente, ¿y si era cierto? Si en serio le gustaba. Reí sin parar. Saque una foto de Terry de mi velador.

_Ahora todo tiene sentido_ abrase la foto y reí como una pequeña niña, a veces era demasiado infantil. Intente calmarme pero no lo lograba, después de unos minutos me concentré en mis prioridades. Entre a la computadora para escribir mi correo interdiario a Annie y Patty. No les he contado nada sobre Terry lo único que saben fue que lo conocí en el teatro pero no más que eso, sé que debería contárselos , pero creo que aún no es momento aunque sean mis mejores amigas en el mundo.

Había un pensamiento que me aterraba, no estaba del todo segura si estaba enamorada de Terry, tal vez solo era una ilusión de adolecente.

_No es asi_ trataba de repetirme mentalmente.

Pero solo hacía que dudara más, tal vez solo lo admiraba y me gustaba por su físico, después de todo solo conocía de él lo que dejaba expuesto a los medios públicos, después de todo tal vez sentía el mismo amor por Terry que todas sus fans, podía ser verdad ya que solo sabía las cosas buenas de él no conocía nada de su pasado ni de su familia, nada de nada.

PV Terry

Acababa de darle una pobre declaración a la pequeña tarzan pecosa, tan solo hace unos días . No tenía ni idea de cómo se siente una persona enamorada, era irónico porque había actuado millones de veces como alguien enamorado, es más me ganaba la vida de esa manera pero nunca Terry Grandchester había experimentado el amor .Bueno la verdad es que me sentía diferente estando con ella algo que nadie me había hecho sentir, ella me hacía sentir "yo mismo" finalmente.

_Supongo que asi se siente uno_ pensé en voz alta mientras tomaba la taza de café del desayuno, ansiaba verla de nuevo y como dicen "Una pobre confesión de amor no existe en este mundo" tenía que explicarme mejor. Sonó mi teléfono en tono de mensaje. Sabía que era otra vez uno de esos programas de variedades invitándome a dar explicación sobre lo ocurrido y otra vez me negué. Después de unos minutos sonó un nuevo mensaje.

"_Terry, necesito hablar contigo tal vez no quieres hacerlo pero yo en serio quiero terminar de la manera correcta. Estoy enterada de lo que los medios desfunden y lamento de corazón hacer esto más grande de lo que ya es, si gustas aclaramos que no hay nada entre tú y yo frente a los medios. Por favor ve a verme al teatro hoy tengo una función allí o si lo prefieres ve a buscarme a la salida a las 9:30 de esta noche._

_Susana"_

No estaba seguro de aceptar ir pero tal vez si hablábamos las cosas se solucionarían.

P.V Candy

Tenía que hablar con Terry, tenía que saber más de el de cualquier manera convencerme que estaba enamorada, pero entre más me lo pensaba menos me lo creía, tenía que saberlo todo mas que lo que dicen sus páginas de internet. Junte el valor para llamarlo después de darle vueltas y vueltas al teléfono sobre el escritorio era las 7 asi que pensé que no estaría ocupado. Sonó tres veces y contesto.

_ ¿Pecosa?

_Quiero verte_ dije sin más .Pero controle la voz podía asustarlo_ Perdón, hola, podría verte es urgente.

_ ¿Paso algo?_"Sí, que estoy pensando que no estoy enamorada de ti" pensé.

_De hecho me gustaría que habláramos en persona _ "Lo más antes posible"

_De acuerdo tengo algo que hacer algo hoy en la noche podrías venir.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Es algo que podría arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

_¿A qué hora?

_A las nueve y media debo estar voy a recogerte a fuera a eso de las 9 y cuarto ¿Esta bien?

_Si _dijo conteniendo mi emoción.

Espere la hora y me arregle lo más que pude, no solía maquilarme pero podía hacerlo sin exagerar. Cuando estaba a punto de salir.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_Afuera, tengo cosas que hacer. Papá me envió un paquete debo recogerlo_ mentí.

_ ¿Vestida asi?

_Si, yo… luego voy a ir tener a una con Anthony_ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_De acuerdo…Revivirás lo que tenían antes ¿A dónde irán?

_No lo sé es una sorpresa según Anthony_ seguro que me veía nerviosa.

_¿Esta bien si llamo a Anthony para preguntarle a donde te llevara?

_¡No!

_Descuida no te lo diré.

_Si está…_ inconscientemente baje la mirada y vie el piso donde se hallaba el teléfono de Flamy _ Bien muy bien _ lo patee debajo de la cama.

_Ok .

_Ya me voy _dije mientras abrí la puerta y la cerré.

_¿Dónde está mi teléfono?_ la escuche decir.

Le marque inmediatamente a Anthony. Y estaba ansiosa después de dos llamados contesto.

_Hola, Candy _dijo simpático.

_Por favor te lo ruego, le dije a Flamy que teníamos una cita asi que si Flamy llama dile que me invitaste algún lugar.

_ ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

_Las preguntas luego, limítate a contestar lo que sea que Flamy te pregunte. Te lo explicare, por favor

_Bueno, está bien_ su respuesta sonaba más bien como pregunta.

_Te debo una, Gracias.

Salí corriendo a esperar a fuera a que Terry viniera entonces vi a alguien del que me había olvidado por completo.

_¿Qué quieres?_ le dije al horrible de Neil que se dirigía hacia mí.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ ¿No es tu asunto?_ dije molesta.

_No creas que me olvidado de lo que me hiciste, desperté en la mesa del local manchado con licor hasta en el pelo sin saber dónde estaba, es difícil de olvidar.

_ ¿Y?

_Pareces indiferente, te dejare ir a donde quieras solo por esta vez ya que será la última vez.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Tu padre quiere que regreses a Mitchigan, no le importa tus estudios te cambiara a otra escuela de Medicina, hará que regreses la próxima semana antes de tu cumpleaños.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Eso te dijo? Lo inventaste ¿Verdad?

_No, dijo que te lo diría mañana tu padre sonaba enojado.

Se fue caminando de regreso a donde sea que vaya, no me importaba por mí que duerma en un baño público. No debía pensar en lo que Neil me había dicho después de todo siempre inventaba cosas.

Después de unos minutos llego un auto negro hermoso y moderno estacionándose frente a mí, bajo las lunas y era efectivamente Terry, sentí la sensación rara que siempre sentía cuando lo veía y mi corazón daba vuelcos dentro mío. Me quede mirando.

_ ¿Necesitas que te invite unos plátanos para que entres, tarzan pecoso?

Entre al auto y me senté en el asiento del copiloto..

_Es extraño hoy no pareces tanto un tarzan pecoso_ dijo.

_ ¿Es un cumplido?

_Tómalo como quieres solo digo lo que veo_ arranco el auto y avanzamos_ Ponte el cinturón.

Obedecí.

_ ¿Por cierto a dónde íbamos?

_Tenía algo que hacer pero creo que es mejor que lo olvide.

_ ¿Que era?

_ ¿Nada importante?

_ ¿Seguro?

Sonó mi teléfono era Flamy.

_ ¿Estas con Anthony ahora?

_Si_ sonó mas bien como una pregunta.

_Bueno no adivinaras lo que me dijo.

_¿Que te dijo?

_Dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.

_¿Asi si?

_Si, diviértete.

Sentí la necesidad de llamar a Anthony para agradecer no cualquiera dice algo como eso.

_¿A quién llamas?_ pregunto Terry.

_A Anthony, me hizo un favor.

_Bien.

_Gracias _le dije a Anthony cuando contestó_ No cualquiera a hace algo como eso , mentir tanto ,te la debo en serio.

_No mentí.

_¿No? Entonces le dijiste que no salíamos.

_ No , no mentí en la parte que estoy enamorado de ti.

**Gracias, tengo que decir que la frase "una pobre confesión de amor no existe en este mundo" es tomada del dorama Flower Boy Next to Door me encanta Enrique Geum es muy lindo.**


	11. Saliendo del escondite

**Perdonen por la demora, pero no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.**

Capítulo 11 :Saliendo del escondite 

PV Candy

Estábamos en el auto de Terry no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho Neil ¿Mi papá se había molestado tanto para regresarme a Mitchigan?

_ ¿Terry yo te gusto?_ las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

_Supongo que es asi _ si la noticia le tomó por sorpresa no se le noto. Ni siquiera saco los ojos del camino.

_ ¿Desde cuándo?

_No sé, no recuerdo.

_ ¿No? , Bueno yo si lo recuerdo_ Hubo un silencio_ ¿No vas a preguntarme, desde cuándo?

_No _se limitó a contestar_ ¿Importa?

_Creo que no mucho_ Me resigne a mirar el camino_ ¿Que tanto te gusto? ¿Lo suficiente para no dejarme ir?

_ ¿Qué sucede pecosa?

_Yo bueno... mi papá sabe que…estamos ya sabes _pensé en lo que teníamos pero era algo complicado_ Lo que sea que haya entre nosotros lo sabe y quiere que regrese a Mitchigan.

Me miró creo que fue la primera en todo el viaje.

_ ¿Y tus estudios?

_No le importa.

Vi el camino, sentí que estábamos yendo por una parte que de cierto modo me resultaba familiar.

_ ¿Adónde estamos yendo?

_ ¿No recuerdas?_ Traté de hacer memoria pero no recordaba bien hasta que empecé a ver arboles _¿Sigues sin recordar?

_Es el bosque.

_Si, cuando prácticamente te salve, ¿recuerdas que dije que me gusta pensar aquí?

Unos minutos después estaciono el auto y podía ver una especie de lago, los árboles, el sonido de los animales nada que tenga que ver con Nueva York en sí.

_ ¿Sabes algo de mi pasado?_ preguntó mientras apoyaba su pie en una roca, me sentí mal por no haber llevado mi cámara estaba en una pose perfecta.

_Solo sé que vivías en Inglaterra, tu padre es inglés, tu mamá es americana y es una ex actriz, aunque nunca rebelaste quien era, ni siquiera quien es tu padre. ¿Está en Inglaterra?

_Si, con su familia.

_Siento eso _dije.

_No, por mi está bien, no quiero que me tengas lastima, pecosa.

Mi padre conoció a mi madre cuando viajo aquí a América, según lo que has escuchado era actriz pero es falso porque lo sigue siendo te sorprenderías al saber quién es, bueno en fin se enamoró de ella y producto de eso nací yo , mi madre le exigió a mi padre que me reconociera como hijo el acepto , pero me llevo a Inglaterra alejándome de ella, cuando cumplí 16 decidí ir América a pesar de que mi padre no quería lo hice acceder mintiéndole que era para impulsar mi carrera como actor, en realidad lo hice para buscar a mi madre que no me permitió ni verla , en fin decidí no regresar a Inglaterra y cumplir con lo que le había propuesto a mi padre .Estoy aquí desde entonces.

_Debió ser complicado estar en un país extraño siendo menor de edad y no conocer a nadie.

_Tengo familia aquí que me ayudo en ese aspecto peo cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad también se olvidaron de mí_ Terry actualmente tiene 19 años_ Bueno asi que prácticamente soy huérfano.

_ ¿Terry puedo contarte algo?_ Me miró_ Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie ni siquiera a Annie o a Patty_ mire al suelo ocultando mi rostro _Yo soy huérfana también…aunque tal vez lo mío sea legitimo _tenía ganas de llorar estaba confesando una parte de mí que tenía escondida durante tanto tiempo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Que soy huérfana, no tengo un padre ni una madre.

_ ¿Pero y tu papá?

_El… No es mi verdadero padre_ sentí una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla _ Veras soy… adoptada, mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron en un orfanato _ una lagrima tras otra caía_ me adoptaron cuando era muy pequeña…cuando tenía alrededor de tres años y no recuerdo claramente mi vida en el orfanato, mi madre adoptiva falleció cuando tenía 8 años y me quede con mi padre adoptivo desde ese momento.

_Vaya…

_Agradezco en cierto modo que ellos estuvieran allí cuando no tenía a nadie. Papá me dijo que era adoptada a los diez años cosa que me cayó muy mal y lo odie por mucho tiempo, aunque entendí que me hicieron un bien. Eres la primera persona a que se lo digo, ni siquiera mis amigas lo saben.

Sentí unas manos cubrir mi rostro y secar mis lágrimas, eran las manos de Terry.

_Está bien si, no tienes por qué sentirte mal _dijo, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil al sentirlo tan cerca, acaricio una de mis mejillas y me atrajo a su rostro, estábamos asi, nuestros rostros a muy poca distancia uno del otro tan poca que podía sentir su cálida respiración y ver esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía más claramente, era guapísimo. Estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios cosa que me torturaba, quería que me acercara a ellos.

Sonó su teléfono, cosa que nos asustó a ambos, puso una expresión en su rostro y pude haber jurado que maldijo mentalmente .Vio el identificador de llamadas y suspiró.

_ ¡¿Qué quieres?!_contestó, la manera en que lo dijo fue muy cómica y tuve que contenerme para no reír_ Lo lamento, Susana _ deje de sonreír ¿Por qué Susana lo llamó? ¿Acaso no había borrado su número? ¿Que no tiene otras cosas que hacer la "Gusana"?_ No , no voy a ir … Porque no quiero… luego te explico ¿De acuerdo?.

Colgó.

_ ¿Y eso?_ dije.

_ ¿Susana? Quedamos en encontrarnos para hablar, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer contigo, ahora está molesta es todo.

_¿Seguro?

_Si, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa de Susana, gastas energía, al igual que yo no me pongo celoso de ti y Anthony, no es necesario.

_Cierto _fue lo único que dije.

_Hay que regresar_ dijo dirigiéndose a su auto y abriendo la puerta para que entre, lo hice, después el .Arranco_ ¿Te sientes liberada?

_ ¿Yo?

_Si después de todo.

_De hecho si ¿Y tú?

_Hay cosas que aún no te he dicho.

_Dímelas, ahora sabes que no se las diré a nadie_ hice un puchero que creo que apenas noto.

_No, pecosa, tendrás que esperar.

_No puedo esperar demasiado, me voy ¿Recuerdas?_ dije triste.

_Siquiera ¿Estas segura de eso?

_No lo sé, pero al menos es una excusa.

_En ese caso _ paró el auto, cosa que me asusto aun seguíamos en el bosque y ya estaba oscuro solo nos iluminaba las luces del auto. No podíamos bajar a menos que tuviera una linterna. Me miro, seguramente estaba que lo veía con cara de miedo porque eso sentía_ Cuando te asustas tus ojos se hacen más grandes y tus pecas se mueven.

_ ¿Por qué te burlas siempre de ellas? Lo haces por envidia.

_No lo hago por envidia, lo hago porque me gustan_ se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y poso un dedo sobre mi barbilla. Sentía que mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho y que se me cortaba la respiración, me acerco a él y sentí que nuestras frentes se tocaron .Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que se acerque. Entonces lo escuché ¿reírse?

_ ¿Sucede algo, pecosa? _dijo y siguió riendo, alejó su rostro de mi pero sin quitar sus dedos de mi barbilla. Eso me enfado, sentí decepción.

_ ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?_ dije con fastidio en mi voz aunque no sonó tan enojada como hubiera deseado.

_ ¿Eso crees ?¿Entonces si estaría solo jugando contigo…_se acercó de nuevo a mi_ Haría esto…

Entonces fue rápido y sentí como junto sus labios con los míos, empezó a moverlos despacio, eso era algo tortuoso pero a la vez tierno, nunca había besado a ningún chico antes en vida, empecé a responderlos aunque no sabía exactamente cómo, la sensación era rara pero totalmente agradable, sentía también su respiración en mi rostro y mi corazón probablemente estaba por salirme del pecho, Paramos para respirar. Y quedamos por mirarnos cara a cara, yo estaba completamente ruborizada, ya que sentía mis mejillas arder. Volvió a rosar sus labios con los míos y lo sentí sonreír sobre ellos.

_¿Sabes que cuando te ruborizas se te notan más las pecas?_ hablo sobre mis labios.

_Cállate _le dije sonriendo y estaba vez fui yo la que lo atrajo a mí. Y seguimos otra vez.

**Eso es todo esperen el siguiente luego ,disfrute mucho escribirlo ,mucho , mucho .No sé relatar escenas de besos xd , / podrían decirme ¿Qué tal lo hice?. Dejen su reviews.**


End file.
